


Day Twenty-Nine: Mythical Creatures

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: But of course, like with many things in his life, Thomas was proven wrong about the supernatural. It was very real and would become a big part of his life.





	Day Twenty-Nine: Mythical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> There is an itty bitty bit of violence between James and Thomas in this one. Also, James is in it for like two seconds but I promise there will be more of this AU because I love it. ~~it came to me in a dream so...~~

Thomas never believed in the supernatural. Not even as a child. While the other kids were obsessed with dragons and unicorns, Thomas was much more interested in things he could see and experience. He’d never been afraid of monsters or ghosts and had never expressed an interest in being a werewolf or a vampire. His friends never understood his total lack of interest in the supernatural but Thomas didn’t care too much about their opinion of him so that never bothered him. 

But of course, like with many things in his life, Thomas was proven wrong about the supernatural. It was very real and would become a big part of his life. 

It all started because of a dare. Thomas was in his second year of university at the time and loving every single second of it. It was a Friday night and he was at a party with his friend Lafayette, an international student that he’d met during his time in France in high school, and Lafayette’s friends. It wasn’t a large party, it barely qualified as a party and was much more like a gathering of friends, but there was alcohol - tons of it - so Thomas was comfortable calling it a party. By this point, everyone was more than a little drunk and as many of these parties do, everyone ended up gathered around the living room playing a bunch of ridiculous games. 

“Thomas!” Alexander Hamilton, a rather obnoxious (but admittedly bright) student from Thomas’ political science classes said, cheeks flushed both from his alcohol consumption and the fact that one of his boyfriends was curled in his lap trailing kisses along Alexander’s neck. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Thomas said without hesitation, confidently sipping his drink. There was nothing Alexander could throw at him that would make Thomas uncomfortable. 

“I dare you to do that demon summoning ritual Lafayette was talking about,” Alexander said, staring at Thomas with a single raised eyebrow. A definite challenge. 

“Alright,” Thomas shrugged, putting his drink down. 

“What? Thomas, non!” Lafayette said, sitting up a bit straighter from where they’d been curled in the lap of Hercules Mulligan, one of their boyfriends. “You should not mess with that stuff, mon ami. It is very dangerous.”

“It’s not real,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes as he pulled out his phone to find the instructions on how to perform the ritual. 

“It is very real,” Lafayette said, voice completely serious. “And you shouldn’t play with forces you don’t understand.” 

“I’ll be fine, Laf,” Thomas waved away their concern, filled with alcohol-fueled bravado. 

He was not fine.

Well, things seemed fine at first. Thomas performed the ritual with only Alexander and John Laurens, his equally thrill seeking and overly dramatic boyfriend (the very same boyfriend who had no sense of decency or shame and spent most of the evening drunkenly sucking hickeys into Alexander’s neck), as witnesses. 

Nothing happened. 

And Thomas couldn’t help but feel just slightly disappointed but that was quickly overruled by his sense of elation that he had been right and Lafayette had been wrong. 

The rest of the evening passed as their parties always did and when Thomas finally stumbled back to his dorm room at four am he had long since forgotten about the failed ritual. 

Which was rather unfortunate because the ritual may not have gone exactly how the internet said it would but it most certainly didn’t fail. And if Thomas hadn’t been as drunk as he was he would have noticed the figure standing in the corner of his dorm room when he returned. 

Said figure was still there when he awoke the next morning, head pounding and stomach rolling. Thomas groaned, rolling over and reaching blindly into the side table to try and find the little bottle of aspirin he kept there. 

“You know, I have better things to do with my time than to stand here watching a stupid college student trying to get rid of his very well deserved hangover.”

The voice startled Thomas more than he would ever be willing to admit. He jumped, tried to sit up but only managed to get himself totally and completely tangled in his sheets. In the end, he ended up falling to the floor with a loud thump followed by another loud groan in pain, both from his head and now his sure to be bruised back. Thomas looked over to where the voice was coming from to find a man. Or at least Thomas thought it was a man, his vision was fuzzy without his glasses. But whether it was a man or a woman or neither, they shouldn’t have been able to get into his dorm room.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, sitting up and rubbing his head with one hand as he reached from his glasses from the side table with the other. He put them on and as the figure came into focus Thomas was pretty sure he was dreaming because before him stood a person who was equally the most beautiful and intimidating person Thomas had ever seen.

“Are you always this clumsy and rude?” The figure said in lieu of a response to Thomas’ question. 

“Do you always break into people’s dorm rooms and watch them sleep?” Thomas snapped back, glaring at the intruder. 

“You summoned me here,” the figure said, eyes narrowing slightly. Thomas stiffened a bit as those narrowed eyes flashed black. 

“Summoned you here?” Thomas asked, standing slowly. Which honestly wasn’t the best of ideas, just based on the storm happening in his stomach, but he was suddenly feeling far too vulnerable on the floor. 

“Yes,” the figure sounded annoyed now, their eyes once again flashing black before returning to a more normal brown. “Last night you performed a summoning ritual but didn’t complete it. You never made whatever deal you were summoning me to make and I’ve been stuck here ever since.”

“Are you telling me that you’re a demon?” Thomas frowned, rubbing a hand over his face. It was far too early and he was far too hungover for this. He sat down on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Yes,” the figure - demon? - snapped, taking a step towards Thomas. 

“What’s your name?” Thomas asked, one hand still buried in his hair as he stared at the demon.

“You couldn’t pronounce it if you tried,” that seemed to amuse the figure, a dangerous and intriguing smirk spreading across his face.

“What should I call you then?” Thomas asked, reaching into his drawer and getting his aspirin. 

“You may call me James,” the figure said, standing directly in front of Thomas. “Now tell me what tell you want to make, human, so I can leave.”

Thomas didn’t respond right away. Instead, he took his time acquiring two aspirins from the bottle and placing them in his mouth. The longer he took the more he could see James growing frustrated with him which only made Thomas want to go slower as he grabbed his water bottle. Apparently, Thomas not only lacked a belief in the supernatural but also a self-preservation instinct. 

“I didn’t want to make a deal,” he finally said after swallowing the pills along with a few extra completely unnecessary sips of water. “I only did that summoning ritual for a dare.”

“A dare?” James’ voice was filled with irritation and Thomas swore the room got a few degrees hotter at his words as if the man was radiating heat in his anger. “You played with forces far beyond your comprehension and imagining for a dare?”

“Well, yeah,” Thomas shrugged. “I didn’t think all that stuff was real.” He chuckled, drinking some more water. “Guess I was wrong.”

James’ eyes turned black again, but this time instead of instantly flashing back to normal they stayed that way as he stepped forward and wrapped a hand around Thomas’ throat, lifting the man up and off the bed. Where he was touching Thomas burned, not enough to make him scream but enough that it was definitely uncomfortable, especially added to the fact that he was being pulled to his feet by a hand around his throat. 

“You humans just seem to be getting stupider and stupider as the centuries progress,” James said, grip tight enough on Thomas’ throat that it was difficult for him to breathe. Thomas said nothing as he stared at James, vision beginning to grow a bit blurry around the edges. James muttered something under his breath in a language Thomas didn’t understand before releasing him with a push. Thomas landed on his bed, gasping for breath as he reached up to touch his still slightly burning neck. He smirked as he looked up at James, fingers tracing over what was sure to be a hand shaped bruise on his throat.

“Kinky,” Thomas teased, winking. “But next time you’ve got to take me to dinner first.”

James stared, for a long moment he just stood there completely still and stared at Thomas. It seemed to Thomas that it was as if he was trying to figure out the meaning behind Thomas’ words. (James knew exactly what Thomas meant - he was trying to decide if he was going to break the rules and just kill this human right then and there.) Just as Thomas was about to open his mouth and say some other ridiculous and dangerous thing, James was gone. He disappeared instantly, with no fanfare or dramatics. Thomas huffed, pouting slightly as he flopped back down onto his bed, once again curling up under his sheets.

First, he would get some more sleep. And then he had some research to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> Is a demon a mythical creature? Who knows.


End file.
